


Jack Daniel's and Demons

by winchestersgotham



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood Drinking, Cheating, Cheating Dean Winchester, Demon Blood, Demonic Possession, Drinking, Established Dean Winchester/Reader, F/M, Jack Daniels, M/M, Reader-Insert, Team Free Will 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersgotham/pseuds/winchestersgotham
Summary: Request I got on Tumblr where the reader gets possessed by a demon. I've altered the demon lore a bit though. Hope you still enjoy it!





	Jack Daniel's and Demons

“DEAN!” You heard Sam exclaim as you slammed the door to the bunker behind you. Stomping over to your truck, -gift from your friend Theo- you got in the driver’s seat and closed the door before you finally let the hot, angry tears roll down your face. Due to the stick up his ass lately, Dean decided he wanted to pick a fight with you and draw everyone into it. Granted, he probably didn’t mean to throw all your insecurities in your face in the worst way possible, especially in front of the others. You wanted to blame it on the amount of Jack he’s had tonight but the saying goes ‘a drunk man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts’ or at least that’s how you think it went.

All in all, Dean is a dick; a hot dick like Dick Grayson but still a dick. He’s more like a big dick like Dick Roman and nobody’s usually a bigger dick than Dick Roman. That was just too many dicks in one thought process.

Buckling your seatbelt and starting up the truck, you squeezed the steering wheel as you tried to stop crying. Dean’s words had hurt, cutting like quick jabs of barbed wire and you had to physically restrain yourself from breaking down and also breaking his face. You saw the door open and Dean step out and that’s when you peeled off down the road.

Eat dirt, Winchester.

You pulled up at some bar, with a half lit wooden sign before shutting off the truck and getting out. If Dean Winchester can drink Jack and yell at people then so can you. Squaring your shoulders and taking a deep breath, you walked right in and the stench of body odor, cigarette smoke, stale beer and roasting peanuts assaulted you. Fighting off a gag, you sauntered up to the open bar and sat on the stool before flagging down the bartender; a tall, tan and black haired woman that reminded you of Diana Prince.

“What’ll it be?” She taps her purple painted nails on the slightly sticky counter as she took you in.

“Jack.” You ordered curtly and she nodded before fetching your glass and pouring the amber liquid in it.

“Can I getcha anything to eat?” She pushes a menu towards you.

Doing a quick sweep of they fraying menu, your eyes spotted curry fries before telling her you would like that.

“Comin’ up.” She slid your drink to you and you raised it before downing it all in one go. Feeling the familiar bubble of warmth in your stomach, you spoke up,

“Leave the bottle.”

She nodded at you and went to place your order as you started on your second glass and pretty soon your third. When the plate reached in front of you, you had already downed six shots and was now stuffing your face with the hot and crispy fries. “You lose something over here, baby Cupid?” Right beside you was a typical blonde haired blue eyed guy staring you down and while you had pretended not to notice, you were getting annoyed and suspicious.

Baby blue eyes blinked as he registered you were speaking to him. “Whiskey's bad for you.” He informed.

“Your haircut’s bad for you but you don’t hear me saying anything.”

The guy floundered for something to say until a hand landed on his shoulder. “Thanks Ricky, we’ll take it from here.”

Oh look, his name matches his haircut. You looked up to see two other people and you cursed under your breath when you saw the flash of black.

“Come with us or all the demons we have hidden around here makes sure everyone dies.”

You rose to your feet slowly, always keeping the two in your field of vision. “Walk and stay in front 'f me.” Reaching into your pocket, you got some money out to pay for the food and alcohol before taking another swig and following them.  
If you’re gonna die, might as well stand up straight and do it gloriously. You followed them through the back and out into the dark alley. I know, dumb right; might regret in the morning, just not now. Leaning against the grimey wall and taking another sip from the bottle, you regarded the two with blank faces.

“Aw hell, (Y/F/N/). Still drinking, I see.” Marco smirked at you and you removed the bottle from your lips to wipe your mouth so you could smile widely at them.

“Hey assholes.” You opened your arms and Ricky and Marco immediately fell into your embrace. Your eyes cut the other dude who was hanging back looking kinda lost.

“Who’s the fledgling?” You gestured towards him with a swish of the bottle.

“Your replacement.” Marco smirked, a teasing glint in the meat suit’s blue eyes.

Snorting, you smiled drunkenly at the rookie. “Got some big shoes to fill there.” You shrugged, but not at all being arrogant.

The rookie seemed to relax at the dopey smile you gave him before admitting. “I know.”

Yes, you used to be a demon and are still friends with other demons. Did your favorite flannel wearing yahoos know that? Nope.

“How’s life since you went back to being human?” Ricky questioned as if he hasn’t been checking up you.

“Quiet.”

“How’s the boyfriend?”

You rolled your eyes as you knew it was coming. “He’s fine.”

“Then why are you here drinking your sorrows away instead of being with him?”

“What is this, twenty questions?” You glared at him, the imp wearing a smirk.

“Just making sure he’s treatin' ya right babes.”

“Dean Winchester is a dick and you all know that, but if you harm one hair on his and anyone else’s heads in there, I’m killing you all.”

“You’d kill your best friends, your former demon kinship, for a flannel wearing fleshy with pretty lips?”

“Yup.” You didn’t even hesitate.

“I don’t blame you.” Ricky shrugged. “His brother’s hot, I’d climb that would be Boy King like a tree.”

You laughed loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls before you threw an arm around your two boys. “Sam Winchester would completely wreck you, don’t let the puppy eyes fool you.”

“How do you know that?”

You whistled before taking a swig of the bottle, frowning when you realized you had a quarter left. The two demons’ eyes widened when you winked at them.

“Threesome?!”

“How?!”

Even the fledgie looked interested as if you were gonna go into details.

“Boys, if the two drunk, horny and angry Winchesters ask for a threesome, what are you gonna do? Say no?”

“Good point.” Fledgling answered with a slight blush and you cooed.

“What’s your name?”

“Dominic.”

“Nice to meet you, Dominic.”

“So,” Marco nudged your shoulder. “Want us to take you back home to your boy toy so you two can kiss and make up?”

You were tempted to say 'yes’ but then you remembered what he did, so fuck Dean Winchester. “Nah, let him stew for a bit and think about what he did. Besides, I haven’t really had any 'me’ time since I started playing den mother to the bunker brothers.”

“But, you care about them right?” Dominic questioned curiously.

“More than anything.”

The three nodded in understanding as they each have human significant others. Ricky has a girlfriend, Marco has a boyfriend and so does Dominic.

“Look at us,” Ricky sighed wistfully as he stared at the other three in front of him. You and Marco have been his best friends for a really long time and Dominic joined the little clique after you left and had gotten into his and Marco’s good graces; not without a little teasing and initiation of course. He was a good kid. “Buncha demons went and fell in love with the flesh sacks.”

“Not a demon anymore.” You felt the need to point out.

Marco smirked. “But for one night and one night only you can be.” He ruffled your hair and stole the bottle from you, taking a sip before passing it to Ricky who did the same then passed the last mouthful to Dominic who turned to you, his brown eyes asking for permission.

“Knock yourself out.” You told him with a slight nod.

“You’re stalling." Ricky tilted his head to the side as he observed. "We don’t have to if you don’t want to. We’ve had fun since you got the cure.”

“I know that, I’m just not sure how I’m gonna feel after if I decide to go through with it.”

“You know we’d never let anything happen to you or do anything to hurt you and if Dominic tries anything, we kill him.”

The boy in question doesn’t even flinch, just nods.

“I know that, but am I really that pissed at him to go back to a life of demonism for one night?”

“That depends,” Dominic ran a hand through his hair, feeling brave enough to come and stand beside you. “What happened?” He and his boyfriend has had a few major arguments that has caused him to call up Ricky and Marco and let off some steam.

“Found out a few days back that he cheated on me and when I went to go calmly confront him about it, he went ballistic and started saying how I wasn’t good enough for him or whatever fuck and the others came and tried to make him stop but he just kept going on and on about my incompetency and I left and came here. It’s probably my fault why it happened, he’s been on edge lately about the whole 'Dad and uncle Michael’ thing and I guess me confronting him about the cheating pushed him too far and he was drinking at the time.”

“Y/F/N, babes that’s bullshit and you know it.” Ricky scoffed and the others nodded in agreement.

“I oughta carve his pretty green eyes out for what he did and how he handled it.” Marco scoffs and you huff loudly. “Sorry that happened to you, honey. We could sit and swoon over him together or we could sit and bash him together if you want. Your choice.” He stuffs his hands into the pocket of his jeans and you smiled because these boys understand you and won’t be the type to say 'I told you so’ and make you leave him; they will tell you what you need to hear and that’s it as they know the final decision is up to you.

“Humans aren’t perfect and neither are we, he did a shitty thing by cheating and then saying you weren’t enough.” Dominic pipes up. “In my opinion and sorry if I overstep but I think you should take tonight to think about if you wanna stay or leave him. Don’t go home just yet, let him stew in guilt and regret for a bit because you don’t deserve to feel bad about it or to be making excuses for him.”

“You know what, rookie?” You straightened up before smoothing out your dress and fixing your jacket. “You’re right, I’m Y/F/N Fucking Y/L/N and I love Dean Dumbass Winchester but I am not gonna take his shit. Let’s do this.”

“That’s my girl.” Ricky’s eyes flashed before he took the empty bottle from Dominic while Marco got out his blade.

“You willin’ to do this for her?” Ricky addressed Dominic, who nodded vehemently.

“Human or not, she’s family; despite me just meeting her for the first time.”

That made you smile genuinely before cooing. “You’re alright, rookie. Let’s get this over with.”

Marco took a breath before slicing his arm, letting the blood drain down into the bottle about a quarter of the way before passing along both objects to the two other demons who did the same thing before handing it back to you. You hissed and did the same thing watching as your blood mixed with theirs but allowing Dom to shake it up for good measure.

“Mazel tov.” You tipped your head back and began to drink the blood, the three demons stepping forward to recite the incantation in your ear to finish the ritual. To activate it is easy, to cure yourself is the tricky part, tricky and risky.

Draining the bottle, you set it down and screamed as it began to set in, the demon blood completely taking over yours by burning it out left you writhing in pain, but only for a few moments as you stood up on wobbly legs.

“Did it work?”

“Are you okay?”

“How do you feel?”

You looked up at them, eyes shifting.

“I’m good.”

“So where do you boys feel like going first?”

The three smirked at you, already gearing up for what’s in store.

“I hear Gotham’s pretty active this time a night. Easy pickings.” Ricky’s smile was devious.

“Lead the way.”


End file.
